


random ferard smut

by FixingPumpkins



Series: Random Ferard Smut [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixingPumpkins/pseuds/FixingPumpkins
Summary: read it if you want its pretty bad though. i didn't edit it so typos galore and next to no capitalization, might come back to fix it later though.





	random ferard smut

**Author's Note:**

> read it if you want its pretty bad though. i didn't edit it so typos galore and next to no capitalization, might come back to fix it later though.

Frank smirked again as he danced his fingers down Gee's side resisting the urge to chuckle at the goosebumps forming in his wake. His hand eventually reached its destination beginning to work on Gerard's belt, smiling again at the small whimper that he caused. He listened as Gerard let out another quiet keening noise as his jeans fell to the floor, leaving him in only the chastity belt frank had put on him only one week ago.

"f-Frankie, p-please" Gerard made yet another quiet submissive noise, this time in the form of a plea. Frank feigned innocence, pretending he wasn't aware of the effect he was having on Gerard.

"what is it sugar? I'm just helping my pet get ready for bed" he smirked, knowing Gerard couldn't see him. He knew what the next words that were about to leave heard mouth were, maybe not exactly, but he knew what he was going to ask.

"h-have I been g-good?" he whimpered out pathetically, Gerard was having a hard time, he had been wearing the horrid torture device for a week now, and it was the same thing every night. Frank would undress him in a teasing way. Turn him into a submissive tired whimpering puddle of a human. And then do nothing, put him to bed like he wasn't achingly hard like he wasn't so needy he was crying.

"yes baby, you've been very good" Frank smirked once again letting His hand trail down all the way to Gerard's waist, tugging on the actual 'belt' part, as if testing the strength.

"c-can I t-take it off yet?" he asked and Frank could hear the desperation in those few words.

"Mmm, I don't know sugar" he finally releases Gerard, pushing him away to sit him down on the edge of the bed. Just to look at it, still completely intact.

"p-p-p-please? I-I really n-need you" he was begging now, knowing that was what got to frank the most.

"again, I don't know.." he let Gerard watch as he trailed his hand down to the metal enclosing his dick teasingly. He smirked at the whimper as he slowly started to move his hand like he was jerking Gerard off, but obviously all it did was tease him, with gee receiving no pleasure at all. "the belt is very hot" he leaned up to his ear again "knowing my baby wants it so bad, but he just can't have it, because I'm holding the key to it all"

"Frankie please, i'm so h-hard for you, please" he was pleading pathetically hoping Frank would have mercy on him "p-please I can be hot without the belt!" he whimpered using all his cards all at once "I'll w-wear lingerie! O-or um y-you can f-fuck me whenever you want f-for a month!"

"shhhh baby, quiet." he smiled as Gerard's pleas silenced instantly "you want out?" Gerard gulped nodding his head vigorously "and you think you deserve out?" he nodded again

"okay baby last question, did you learn your lesson?" Gerard mewled as he nodded his head one last time. "alright baby, I'm gonna let you out, then I'll help you but first" Gerard groaned, more waiting. "you want to tell me just why I put you in that in the first place? Remind me."

"because I j-jerked off without you, a-and I'm not supposed to do that" Gerard responded with little to no hesitation. He gave Frank his best puppy dog eyes as he started again.

"that's right baby, and are you going to again?"

"n-no I promise"

"Good, next time you do it's two weeks sugar, now lie down on the bed for me." Gerard scrambled backwards, finally, he's going to get what he's been wanting for what feels like years. See the issue was that Gerard was turned on very easily by the smallest things, so a week with Frank Actively teasing him...

It didn't go well.

Or it went extremely well, depending on what you wanted to happen.

"Aww look at you" Frank was teasing again, "so eager" he was crawling up over Gerard now, "so needy" he lay down on his side next to the hyperventilating boy "such an obedient pet"

Gerard gulped again panting as he nodded so ready to get fucked, or whatever frank had in mind. "p-please y-you said I was good, why-why would you t-torture your good boy?" he whined, whimpering like a dog.

frank smirked petting Gerard, running his hand through his dark brown hair. "hmmm" he hummed lazily watching his pet's face "you're so well behaved when you're wearing it" he put his hand in his pocket, searching for the key slowly "maybe you should wear it more often..." he pulled the key from his pocket watching Gerard shake his head in protest, he paused as he put the key in the lock, not turning it yet, watching Gerard's face, full of anticipation. he smirked, turning the key ever so slowly. "no touching until I'm done talking okay? id hate to put it right back on after you've been such a good boy for me" Gerard nodded his eyes squeezed shut, he was on the verge of tears now. frank finally turned the key until he heard a click, and slowly released Gerard. "okay baby, let me tell you a little secret," he murmured as Gerard tried desperately to keep his hands away, he couldn't go another two weeks. "this is my favorite punishment for you, you know why?" he smirked "because after days or weeks of not being able to touch it, knowing you physically can't" he trialed his hand up and down gee's leg "its so incredibly sensitive" he smiled placing his hand just below the boy's navel driving him completely mad. "now tell me sugar, what do you want?"

Gerard was crying now, he needed it so bad "i- don't care, anything just, p-please something" he was shaking his hands in fists at his sides trying so hard not to touch, trying to be a good boy.

"okay baby okay" Frank finally moved his hand lower grabbing Gee's erection loosely massaging it slowly.

"ohmygod- thank you Frankie- fuck oh thank you" he whimpered again.

Frank raised an eyebrow, he must be a lot more sensitive then he thought to get a response like /that/ from just this. "language sugar, don't make me put it back on you" in this case if he did put it back on for just that it would only be till tomorrow morning but the threat seemed to spook Gerard enough for him to apologize.

"i-I'm sorry" he moaned again rocking up into Frank's hand. Frank started properly jerking him off at that getting another unexpected response. "sir!sir- Oh my go-ah!" his words were cut off when Frank dug his thumb into his slit

Frank chuckled darkly "well that's something we haven't heard in a while, go on call me sir again, you know you want to" he paused his hand to pay close attention to Gerard.

"Sir please," he whined again embarrassed "please keep going, I need it so bad sir"

"Aww," he cooed at Gerard "what a needy little slut hmmm? Are you a needy little baby? My needy boy?"

gerard nodded again, whimpering softly as Frank started to jerk him off, slow and lazy. "thank you- thank you, god, I'm sorry, so fu- so sorry" he remembered franks warning and stopped himself before he swore again.

"look at that you can listen to me," he smirks "hmm, the belt seems to be a very effective punishment, I should use it more often shouldn't I baby?" he chuckled at the panicked look Gerard gave him. "aww baby. tell me when you're close okay sugar?"

Gerard nodded again crying out when Frank sped up his hand. I really didn't take long for the boy to get there "oh- Frankie- frank- sir- I'm! I'm so close!"

"wait." frank kept up his pase while asking his questions again "what did you do to deserve it?"

"i jerked off!"

"and why is that bad?"

"b-Because you're- hng -you're in charge of - oh God please sir!"

"in charge of what baby? I need to know you learned your lesson"

"in charge of my pleasure- please just let me I can't-"

"and are you going to do it again?"

"no- never again I swear"

"alright sugar you can cum"

Gerard came as soon as those words were said crying out again as he sprayed across frank's knuckles.

"look at that, such a good boy" frank smirked using his other hand to caress Gerard face


End file.
